


В ожидании возвращения

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [23]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Кими Райкконен обязательно вернется
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	В ожидании возвращения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliver_grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/gifts).



1.  
В кабинете было чисто, опрятно и совершенно неуютно. Кими чуть повернул голову, рассматривая множество дипломов, развешанных по стене в каком-то неочевидном ему порядке.  
\- Место гордости?  
В отеле у них тоже была такая стена, где между двух Грэмми мелкий Нико торжественно пристроил старый снимок в лакированной рамке: недовольный Михаэль, рассерженный Росберг, задумчивый Хейкки, улыбающиеся они с Физикой, Мика, держащий Хюлькенберга за руку, Глок в кепке козырьком назад. Счастливые дальние времена, чтобы всегда помнить – с этого все начиналось.  
\- Ярмарка тщеславия, - как-то заговорщицки сознался Хабьер без малейшей тени смущения. - У одного моего коллеги была такая же, даже больше, а потом он увлекся современной живописью, выбросил хлам к черту и повесил на это место портреты своего обнаженного бойфренда. Так сказать, положил на фаллометрию хуй. Ну, образно говоря.  
Кими внимательно осмотрел своего психиатра. Тот выглядел серьезным: высокий, сухощавый, в белом халате и синеватыми тенями от частого бритья на высоких скулах, но что-то подсказывало Райкконену, что-то кричало, вопило и орало, что перед ним сидит наглухо ебнутый мужик со своими тараканами, да такими, что лучше и не связываться. Почему-то Кими почувствовал себя увереннее: раз уж этот сумел справиться, значит, сможет научить сопротивляться искушению, расскажет, как надежнее держать себя в руках, как побыстрее вернуться к…  
\- У меня есть вопрос, - Хабьер поправил очки, и стекла поймали оконный блик. – Кто ты?  
\- Я? – Кими задумался. – Ну, мои друзья говорят что…  
\- Меня совершенно не волнуют твои друзья, - Хабьер покачал головой. В его тоне не было агрессии, только расчетливое спокойствие человека, привыкшего задавать неприятные вопросы. – Меня волнуешь ты, которого я вижу здесь и сейчас, и мне нужно услышать ответ. Кто ты такой, Кими Маттиас Райкконен?

2.  
И нет бы ему поехать на автобусе, но Дженсон уговорил взять такси. Кими давно усвоил, что спорить с Дженсоном бесполезно, поэтому вот уже сорок минут слушал по радио аналитику бейсбольных матчей Рэд Сокс, и из сплошного потока слов понимал только предлоги. Ехать было еще три с половиной часа.  
\- Эй, парень, не мешает? – крупный черноволосый водитель полуобернулся, кивнув на магнитолу. – Хочешь, музон поставлю какой? Рэп хочешь? Или классическая эта херня есть, может, зайдет?  
Кими открыл было рот, но ответить не успел.  
\- Телочки знаешь как ведутся на концерт лютневой музыки шестнадцатого века? Блеск! А рэпчина это для души. Ну, люблю я это дело. И про нас, про каждого же читают, паскуды. На бейсболе, кстати, я зарабатываю – ну, ставки, сам понимаешь…  
Кими машинально кивал – он, как собеседник, был водителю совершенно не нужен, а старомодный счетчик на приборной доске мерно щелкал, отсчитывая мили.  
Спасибо Дженсону, черт бы его побрал!  
А повелся бы Физика на концерт лютневой музыки шестнадцатого века?  
Райкконен жил в Америке третий год и почти уже научился думать про Карло спокойно, фоново.  
Сперва Кими скучал истово каждый божий день, потом так же истово ненавидел, и в конце концов, ужасно устал от этого, а когда ушли раздражение, ненависть и вина, осталась какая-то чистая кристаллическая любовь в вакууме, бесценная и обесцененная.  
Реальный Джанкарло не имел к этому образу никакого отношения – Кими через него разбирался с собой, но, вместе с тем, реального Джанкарло-то ему и не хватало. Того – невозмутимого и одновременно раздражительного, язвительного и сентиментального, неразговорчивого и болтливого, вечно озабоченного только двумя вещами: яблочными сигаретами и горьким кофе.  
Кими влюбился в него еще тогда, во время первой встречи на ступеньках общежития, и от волнения даже не запомнил имя.  
Хоть Хабьер и ругался, эта любовь – придуманная ли, реальная – была частью личности Кими Маттиаса Райконена, и ничего с этим нельзя было поделать.  
Кими рассматривал свои ладони, его такси ехало на север.

3.  
Джанкарло сидел на крыше, задумчиво раскуривая сигарету. Кофе, который он взял с собой, давно остыл, телефон, до которого он пытался дозвониться, давно был выключен, Росберг, с беспокойством рассматривающий его спину, давно раздражал.  
\- Он вернется, - сказал Физикелла, щелчком выбрасывая окурок.  
Нико неопределенно покачал головой.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что он – плод нашего воображения. Хоть я и знаю, что с ума сходят поодиночке.  
\- Он вернется, - упрямо процедил Карло. – Слышишь меня?  
\- А если нет? – Росберг сложил руки на груди. – Так и будешь здесь сидеть и ждать его? Мысленно просить прощения, хотя, по-честному, ему нечего прощать? Звонить на недоступный номер? А что если он больше никогда не?..  
\- Он вернется, - сказал Джанкарло с интонациями Хюлькенберга. – Он вернется, и я ему все про тебя расскажу!  
Нико засмеялся было, но потом осекся. Это была не пародия на мелкого, не подражание – это был Джанкарло сам по себе, тот, которого никто из них и не знал толком: Джанкарло, уверенный в возвращении Кими, Джанкарло, отчаянно в Кими нуждающийся, Джанкарло, смертельно уставший от своего ожидания.  
Джанкарло, давно уже ни во что не верящий.  
\- Конечно, он вернется, - с неестественной бодростью сказал Нико, не находя в себе сил подойти ближе. – И ты еще ему на меня нажалуешься. И на Мелкого тоже. И на Хейкки. На Михаэля, в конце концов!  
Физикелла сидел, и, кажется, не дышал даже. Сидел и слепо смотрел за горизонт, но ничего там не видел.  
\- Я только надеюсь, - сказал он наконец, и Росберга больно резануло неестественное спокойствие в его голосе. – Я только надеюсь, что у него получается жить без нас. Ну, не цепляться за прошлое, а жить. Нормально. Он классно готовит, ты знаешь? Может починить машину, если поломка несложная. Иногда мне снится, что я ловлю попутку, и он подвозит меня до аэропорта на своем Феррари. Я купил себе Феррари, я говорил тебе? Нет? Ладно. Еще он читает вслух, когда думает, что его никто не слышит. И круто смешивает коктейли. Плавает, правда, как топор, но чем не повод научиться?  
\- Иди спать, Физика, - попросил Росберг жалобно. – Иди спать. Он скоро вернется.  
\- Ага, - неопределенно согласился Карло, не двигаясь с места.

4.  
И Кими вернулся.


End file.
